Jackson The Human
by TheGoldenApple10
Summary: As Jackson's world is destroyed by mass world war, he finds a portal. With a leg injury, and with nothing but his clothes and backpack, he stumbles through the portal. He finds that the portal led to the land of Ooo! With no intentions of getting back to the previous Earth, he lives out his days with Finn and Jake! Rated T for violence and slight language.
1. Chapter 1

A loud explosion. Then more. Then gunshots. This was all I heard as my world was torn apart by the war. Countries against countries. This was quite frankly, the worst experience I have ever had. A loud crack startled me, and I dove behind a flipped car. More cracks. Someone was trying to peg me. _15 years old and already dead_. After more shots, I heard a click. All out. I seized the opportunity, and started to get out of there. Fast. I stopped eventually, and sank to my knees. I heard footsteps, and saw a soldier, standing in front of me. "Kid, kid, you with me?!" He asked. I looked up at him. I felt comfort in the "US ARMY" patch on his chest. I nodded, and gasped out a yes. I heard more footsteps. "What you're gonna need to do is-" His sentence was interrupted as a loud gunshot rang through the air. His blood splattered on me as he fell on the ground. I held back a yelp, and started to back up. I got my knees, and then, another deafening explosion. Everything went black.

When I awoke, dusk was settling. The house I lay in was charred and burned, but not collapsing. A small purple portal appeared. I stared at it in amazement. I tried to get up, and grunted in pain. I was aching, but not bloody. I managed to stand, feeling a sharp pain in my leg, and started towards the portal. What else do I have to lose? I heard some faint gunshots, and ignored them. I stuck one hand into the portal. Then a leg. Then my whole body.

I fell flat on my face when I first entered the portal, as the portal was located a couple feet up in the air. I turned over, and observed the beautiful night sky. I closed my eyes, observing what a beautiful place this was.

"Uh, dude, you alright?" A voice asked. I opened my eyes to sunlight, and saw something that scared me. Finn The Human stood in front of me, Jake standing next to him. I opened my mouth, but the words wouldn't come out. "Wait, wait," Finn started. Are you..._human_?" He asked. I managed to nod. Now, there was silence.

"I'm...Jackson," I got out.

"I'm Finn. And this is Jake."

"H-Hi, Finn...and Jake."

Now I was an avid watcher and fan of the show, but I was shocked. Was I dead? Was I dreaming? No, I couldn't be. I felt pain, and I don't think you go to Ooo when you die, so I'm probably alive and well. Maybe the portal...I don't even know. I shakily extended a hand, but as Finn grabbed it, I fell back in pain. My leg's condition has worsened. "Whoa, dude, you..." Finn started, then I blacked out.

I was in some hospital bed when I woke up, and I saw Princess Bubblegum and Jake standing to my bedside. "So, you are human?" Princess Bubblegum asked. I nodded. The princess was notably surprised, but I figured she knew by now. "K, man, let's bounce!" Jake whooped. Princess Bubblegum held up a hand.

"No. He cannot leave now, Jake."

"Aw, man! Why not?"

"Because he has to recover, from his injury?"

Oh yeah. That. I lifted the sheets, and saw my leg, bandaged. I heard that I would be in bed for a couple more weeks before being released. Jake left, and right before Princess Bubblegum left the room, she turned and asked me, "What's your name, by the way?" I coughed, and cleared my throat.

"Jackson Glover. My...my name is Jackson Glover."

The princess turned and left. I was alone. I looked around the room. I wore some sort of medical clothing, consisting of a beige T-shirt and white shorts. I blew air through my mouth, and noticed my backpack laying on the ground. I turned away from it, and rubbed my eyes. _Great first day in Ooo, huh_. Passed out twice in the last two days. Hooray. Can't wait to see what tomorrow brings. Won't that be a blast, huh?

* * *

Welcome to my story, old followers and new friends, Jackson The Human! I've already updated my profile page for some basic info about him, which will be referenced and included in later chapters. If anyone follows me, they would know I planned to have a story, Justin The Human, the sequel to Chris The Human, but it wasn't too...adventure timey. Was too serious. I needed a new character, new stuff, new...everything. So, I proudly present my new story.

I take suggestions. And I mean a ton. Later on, decisions (that will be determined by viewers later on) will be placed into the story, where users vote on the certain scenario I place unto you (Ex: Save Finn or Princess Bubblegum). When you vote, you tell me which decision you want, and what you thought of the chapter (I don't the reviews section being clogged up with 5-word-reviews on what you voted. I also take suggestions, from story suggestions to OCs. Das right, I accept OCs. Now I don't want 200 billion trillion OCs in my story, the main one being the protagonist, Jackson Glover. But I do accept them. You PM me about the OC, and depending on how I like it, it will appear only once, make cameos every now and then, or be frequent. If you want human OCs, then they will have to be people from the past, who will be Jackson's friend or a person he knew pre-Ooo. Nothing personal, but sometimes an OC doesn't *click* with me. Also, in Chapter 2, Jackson shoots a golden-covered apple. I'm TheGoldenApple10. Get it? I could include your username as an object or something referenced in the story if you just don't want an OC. You can leave what you want as a review or PM me, either way, and it will make its way into my story.

Also, about chapter uploads. By the time you're reading this, I have already included another chapter to fulfill your reading needs. But odds are, I may not upload every single day, it may be two days, it may be a couple. But I will try to keep it constant.


	2. Chapter 2: Exploration and Ghosts

"A single day is enough to make us a little larger or, another time, a little smaller." -Paul Klee

* * *

I sat in Jake's back as we headed back to the Tree House. The sun was setting, and I got off Jake's back. I noticed several swords laying about, a crossbow with a quiver, and some shurikens. I turned towards Finn and Jake.

"What's this?"

"It's your super cool fighting test thingy," Finn beamed. _What? _"Go test out some stuff, we'll just be in the fort," Finn said. They left. I turned towards the other course. There were targets. I altogether ignored the shurikens. Nope. I decided to use the crossbow. I knew Finn didn't use a crossbow alot, so maybe some archery from me could help. I inhaled as I picked up the crossbow. I took an arrow, and placed it in the crossbow. I took aim, and shot at the target, a small, golden-colored apple. The arrow knocked the apple right off the tree stump. I whooped, and placed another arrow into the crossbow. This time there was an actual target, the big circle with smaller red circles in between. I fired the crossbow. The arrow noiselessly hit right above the bulls-eye. I felt like I was going to do good. A giant thumb emerged from a window of the Tree Fort. I smiled.

I turned towards the swords. I picked up one, and took a few swings with it. The blade was pure white, and the hilt and handle was a midnight black. Yep, this would be mine.

**.**

**.**

**.**

I tramped through the grass. I had decided to go explore the forest the next day. Since Ooo was a post-apocalyptic land, there were broken cars, tipped over signs, and other things in this forest. I took another step, and suddenly I was hanging upside down, a rope holding one of my legs up. Several dozen skeletons rushed out and surrounded me.

"Don't move a muscle!" One cried.  
"I couldn't if I wanted to, dimwit," I scowled at it. The skeletons mainly held swords, but several held spears. Good thing I didn't bring my weapons, huh? I suddenly thought of a plan. This was a longshot of a longshot. "Hey, hey small fry!" I yelled at one of them. I honestly don't know how to insult a skeleton's physical appearance, and the skeleton I was attempting to taunt wasn't small. It glared at me. "You're stupid!" I yelled again. It growled at me, and approached. Figuring I was done with insults, I clamped my hand down on the skeleton's blade. In an attempt to shake me off, the skeleton swung at my leg. He missed, and the rope was cut. I hit my head hard on the grass, but scrambled to my feet. It's easy to overpower a skeleton, and soon I had a weapon. Several rushed me immediately. I blocked a swing, and dodged another, dispatching both that attacked. One of the spear-throwing skeletons tried to kill me, but missed and hit another spear wielder. I picked up a dagger that was on one of the motionless, destroyed skeletons. I spun the blade around, and with a clean swing, I hit the unarmed spear-skeleton. At that moment, a skeleton hit me with the butt of his sword. I fell backwards, and slammed against the trunk of a nearby tree. The skeletons surrounded me. I held up a hand to try and grab the blade of a nearby skelly, and it shrugged my hand off. Another skeleton raised its sword at me, and I stared in horror at it. _I'm gonna die after one day in Ooo. Guess it's not cut out for me._ Suddenly, wind picked up in the trees. Then, a faintly-visible, featureless, black ghost flew into the area. It picked up a skeleton and whipped it at an incredible speed at the tree. It then snapped the arms and heads of more skeletons as they attempted to combat it.

"Oh glob, what in that thing?!" One yelled, trying to swing at it. The ghost elemental snapped the skeleton in two. By now, most of the skeletons had been destroyed. Several scrambled for safety but were soon annihilated. Then the ghost elemental turned towards me, and stared at me. I couldn't see its face. It stared and stared and stared at me. I could only see its face, arms, part of its torso, and part of its legs. It had no features on its face. I was horrified. And then it flew towards me. I let out a scream as it picked me up, and took me into the air. Its grip was strangling me. Then it dropped me. The fall didn't hurt so much, and I lay face-down in the ground, panting. When I finally turned to face the sky, the elemental was gone. I groaned. "Ugh, this day blows," I muttered aloud. I got up, albeit slowly, and kept walking.

Now, as the ghost elemental thing could still be around, I didn't spent too much time, but I found a broken crate containing canned food (probably extremely expired), and a flare gun, containing 3 flares. I dropped the flare gun and their flares in my backpack. Also near it I found what appeared to be a clothing crate, which was untouched. Upon opening it, I found underwear, socks, and some shirts. Among the clothing was a grey hoodie, and I pulled it over my green T-shirt. Perfect fit. There were some gloves in there, black. Awesome. I didn't find anything useful afterwards.

Night was falling as I headed back to the Tree Fort. The chunks of land that were missing earlier were gone, and when I walked in, I noticed Finn's gigantic Candy hand was no longer present. After eating a dinner of spaghetti, I collapsed on the couch. It wasn't soon until BMO arrived to the scene, asking who I was and all that. After it finally figured out I was another human, it started to cheer and ran around my legs. I fell asleep shortly after that.

I had a dream, a strange dream. That ghost thing from earlier was picking me up and dropping me again, and right before I woke up, I saw the Cosmic Owl. "You will explode," He said, and then I woke up. It was morning. Birds were chirping. I sat up, and was greeted by Finn, Jake, and a warm plate of bacon pancakes. The dream escaped my mind as I devoured the pancakes.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading the second chapter. I feel like I'm going to stick to bold text when I, the author, am talking. So, I know I promised you guys Justin The Human, and I actually published that for a couple weeks, but I did not feel it. At all. Like, I hated the story, and although the plot was great, it was too depressing, wasn't relating to the show itself, and I had writer's block. So, I'm with this chapter. Remember to suggest some stuff.**

**Anyways, so there is possibly a Ghost OC of mine. It's based off the Walrider from the horror game Outlast, if anyone is familiar. If anyone played the game, it will be similar to when Miles goes through the underground lab of the game. That will be where Jackson will shut down the elemental. I have named the elemental Spiritus Sanctus. It will not pose too much of a plot role for awhile, but it will pop up, and it will be a threat. **

**So, two more things (Usually my post-chapter writing thingies aren't this long, to new viewers). I, and you may find this weird, named my first OC, Christopher Albano, after myself. Kinda weird, I know. But I had serious writer's block with names, and I just picked myself. I created my current OC's name, Jackson Glover, by myself. I will write Jackson The Human chapters much more quicker, by the way.**

**Second off, after I started publishing Chris The Human, and when I temporarily wrote Justin The Human, I saw human OC fanfictions. I have to say, I love all of these, and although highly unlikely, as I wasn't the first, if they were created by viewers or fans of mine, I am honored to think they were inspired by me. But this, again, is highly unlikely. **

**See you all next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3: Burning and Freezing

"In the depth of winter I finally learned that there was in me an invincible summer." -Albert Camus

* * *

"Alright, my friend Flame Princess lives here," Finn said, pointing towards the Fire Kingdom. I stared at it for a second, before opening my backpack, and uncorking a fireproof potion I purchased from Choose Goose. I didn't have a fireproof suit on, just a brown jacket and some khakis that I had stored in my backpack. The only spare clothing I had. Anyways, Choose Goose is weird, but he has good stock. I guzzled the drink down. "Tastes like cherry," I commented as Finn drank his. Jake was doing something at Rainicorn's house, so it was me and Finn, going to the Fire Kingdom.

The Fire Kingdom looked...fiery. I heard merchants yelling out their prices, and I looked towards them as Finn and I walked. We walked for a little bit, and then came to the princess and Cinnamon Bun. "HI THERE, YOU!" Cinnamon Bun yelled in his idiotic but friendly way that nobody else could. Flame Princess looked at me with suspicion. "Hey FP, this is Jackson. He's a human!" Finn introduced.

"Hi," I said, holding up my hand for a little wave. Flame Princess glanced at Finn, then me, then Finn again, then me. "Hello," She replied. "I am Flame _King, _ruler of the Flame Kingdom." I stared at her for a second before saying, "Nice to meet you."

"My pleasure. Finn, may I talk with you for a second?"

"Sure, FP."

Flame Princess, or King or whatever, started talking quietly to Finn. The hell was that? I turned, and headed to the fire markets. "Fire food, baked fresh out of the lava!" A merchant called out.

"Fire clothes!"

"Come one, come all, browse our goods!"

"Fire weaponry!"

I paused at the last one. Fire weaponry? I headed towards the Fire Elemental's shop, titled, "Caster's Weaponry and Smithing." I took a bag or two of gold from my backpack, and dropped them into my pocket. "Hey Caster, what do you have for sale?" Caster, who looked like he was in his thirties, smiled at me. I thought the Fire Kingdom was evil. Maybe FP cleansed them or something. "Got this beauty," Caster said after digging around for a second. He placed down a Fire Dagger. It had a blackish-orangish handle, and from there it was basically solid fire. "Amazing!" I exclaimed. I paid for my dagger, and attached it to a small strap on the front of my backpack. As I headed back to the palace, I felt sweat beads roll down my face, and I started to feel hot. The potion was wearing off. Freaking Choose Goose. He said it would cost extra for a "thuper magnifithent item worthineth!" which meant I paid extra for it to be "magnificent." I rapidly slid my backpack off my shoulders, and took out another potion. I uncorked it, and like before, slugged it all down. This time I coughed slightly, but maybe it was the heat.

I got back to the palace. Flame Princess and Finn were waiting. "Erm, excuse me," Flame Princess said, "I should not have been so...rude to you. I am indeed Flame King, but you can call me Flame Princess if you wish." I nodded, silent. I felt like I shouldn't say anything.

"Alright, Jackson, let's go back. Jake has food."

I instantly came out of my silent state. "Food?"

"Mm hmm. Sandwiches, yo."

"Sounds good. Leggo."

"Alright. See ya FP!"

I waved at her, my form of goodbye, before we turned and headed out towards the Tree Fort. I didn't really like Flame Princess, but whatever. After awhile, we finally reached the Tree Fort. Now, this isn't like the storybooks. My feet were killing me as I walked in, headed to the couch near the kitchen, and flopped on it. Jake stretched his arm, giving me a turkey and cheese sandwich. I wolfed it down immediately, and burped loudly. I felt BMO struggle onto the couch, and start walking around my legs. I closed my eyes, ready for tomorrow.

Jake shaked me awake. I stared at him groggily. "Come on bro, Ice King has PB!" Jake exclaimed. I made a slightly-faster attempt to get up, and had awaken when I put my backpack on. Tying my crossbow to the back of the pack, I climbed down the ladder rapidly, and hopped onto Jake's back as he enlarged, and started to stampede towards the Ice Kingdom. I took my crossbow off my backpack, and counted the arrows I had in my recently-bought quiver. 5. Should be enough. "Alright, we're here," Jake said, and I hopped off, along with Finn as Jake shrunk down. He then grew real tall, right up to an Ice Kingdom window, like that stretchy putty you used when you were little. Within seconds, thanks to his stretchy arm, we had barged in. Ice King turned, looking surprised. Princess Bubblegum and Wildberry Princess were in cages. Finn held his sword in his one hand. "Let them go, Ice King!" He commanded.

"Oh my, visitors!"

"Ice King!" Jake shouted. "This is _not_ cool, bro-" **ZAP! **Within seconds, Jake was frozen in a block of ice. I raised my crossbow. "Not you, buddy!" Ice King shouted at me, before launching several ice spikes at me. None of them hurt, but I was pinned against the wall. The five ice spikes rendered me somewhat useless. I held my crossbow in my right hand, which, unfortunately, was pinned against the ice wall. I struggled. No use. "Don't you even think about it, pal!" Ice King yelled at Finn. Finn glared, and then with something that sounded like a war cry, charged Ice King. Ice King responded by freezing Finn from the neck down, and Finn, now encased in a block of ice, slid slowly across the ice floor. I kept struggling. I attempted to move my leg. Nothing. But...I did feel something inside my pocket. Barely being able to reach down into my pocket, I fiddled until I found the object. A lighter. I looked up towards Ice King. He was busy asking the two princesses and Finn about his new Fionna and Cake story. Oh no. I do not wanna listen to his fanfiction. Nuh-uh. I quickly grabbed the lighter, and, still with only one available hand, flicked the lighter a couple times. Come on, come on...

With a final flick, the lighter...well, lit. Still being pinned somewhat by the ice in my right sleeve, I strained to light the ice. I barely held the lit lighter to my other pinned sleeve, and waited. Ice King, completely oblivious of my existence, kept blabbing on about his stupid fanfiction. The melting took hours. A mere lighter won't just melt wizard ice. All the while, Ice King kept on talking about the fanfictions he had. Once, he started reading one about how the world was taken over by princesses. I mentally blocked him out for that one. the ice melted, and my arm was free! I quickly bashed my other arm's ice restraint, then the two covering my legs. Finally, the one near my ear. I pulled at it. Nope. I suddenly felt something in my jacket pocket. The fire dagger, of course! That would have been much more efficient that my stupid lighter! Why didn't I think of that?

No need to doubt myself. With a quick swipe, I was free. I put my backpack back on, and rushed Ice King, whose back was turned. "Hey, how about you, p-" Ice King asked, turning towards me. I quickly kicked him in the gut as he turned. He tumbled to the ground with an "Oof!"Before he recovered, I dashed to Finn. With the fire dagger out again, I started to rapidly slash away at the ice restraining Jake. Soon, Jake was free. Without me asking, he stretched out his arms, and captured Ice King in a shape shifted cage. I turned, and dropped the fire dagger on Finn's ice, over his arm. I then turned to Ice King. "Come on guys, this isn't cool!" He protested. Finn was soon out of his block.

"Ice King, what the goof?" Finn asked.

"Uh, no, no, I didn't kidnap them, they...came here. For story time."

Princess Bubblegum shouted a "Nuh-uh!" from across the room. I turned towards Finn. "I thought this turd was done with kidnapping princesses!" I said towards Finn. "Oh, alright, alright, I'll let them go!"

Soon both princesses were being returned to their rightful kingdoms. Princess Bubblegum and Finn were talking on Jake's giant back, and Wildberry Princess was napping peacefully. I looked towards the sky. The sun looked to be setting. Ugh. I was in his lair all _day_? I started feeling in my pockets and jacket for stuff. Nothing else, except what felt like a small piece of crumpled paper. I pulled it out, then sighed with a lump in my throat. It was a picture of me and my two best friends. John Holland and Ryan Maginnis. Both dead. I started to remember that day, in that school, when it was beginning.

_I ran through the halls, staying wary of the flames, and whatever remained of the staff and students. Gunfire and screams echoed through the building. I rounded a hall to see a Russian soldier tackle a kid. The student resisted, trying to kick off the soldier, but failed. The soldier punched him several times in the face, and then pulled out a knife. The student's head rolled to the side, and looked at me. I stared back, in horror. Ryan. Suddenly, the knife plunged into Ryan, pulled out, then kept plunging again and again into his throat. I turned away from the bloody murder, and vomited. I sprinted across the hallway, and started climbing up the steps. I peeked over the top of the stairs to see a couple soldiers, one holding an SKS, the other one holding a Bizon. They were screaming at two teachers in a foreign language. The teachers, shocked, didn't respond. The soldier holding an SKS cursed, and raised the SKS. The gunshots were so loud. I couldn't look away. Then I saw John. He rounded the corner, and stared at the teachers. The Bizon soldier drew a pistol, and with one shot to the head, ended my friend. I looked away now. No more. Please no more. Then I heard a voice. "Chris, "Chris!"_

I was jolted out of my thinking. "Jackson, you ok, homie?" Jake asked. I nodded at him, still kind of shaken up by my trance. I hopped off Jake, still gripping the photograph in one hand. I shook the thought of that day out of my head, and stumbled into the Tree Fort. I had a dinner of meatloaf, which Finn enjoyed, before chilling on the couch. I closed my eyes, and a second later, I heard a voice. "Hey, Jackson?" Jake asked. I opened my eyes and looked at him. "What's up?" I inquired.

"Have you ever played this game...called Card Games?"

BMO groaned.

* * *

**Alrighty now, apologies. Sorry for not posting in like 1000 years, I've just been doing my own thing. I don't have writer's block, I've just been doing stuff. Also, sorry for the graphic flashback, but hey, it's rated T for a reason, dudes. Even if little kids read this without rating consultation, I'll try not to be graphic. **

**So in this chapter, Ice King's been bugging. He won't be kidnapping anyone else, mind you. Trying to stick to the show "lore" if you will. Also, not sure what's up in next chapter. Guess that's just a surprise. :D**

**Blue Wookie: Would Mike be a human but then turn into a werewolf? Or would he be a different species? Because I can't do a present-day Ooo human, but I can do another species. Get back to me on that, I'm kinda confused. **

**See you guys in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Subway

"To die would be an awfully big adventure." -J.M. Barrie

* * *

I stared at the Lemon person. "What is _that_?" I asked, staring down Lemongrab 3. "Hey, be nice!" Bubblegum replied. "I figured I should show you," She stated. I looked on in silence. "Well, I guess that's pretty much it for Lemon Kingdom. Let's leave," PB suggested. I turned towards her, then back at Lemongrab 3. "You go on ahead, I'll walk back," I replied. I heard her walk out, and The Morrow's wings flapping away. I stood in the empty room, staring at the new Earl. He stared at me with a big smile.

"hI tHeRe!" He squawked at me.

"Hello."

"I aM ThE eArL!"

_That you are. _I believe the Princess said he will be normal soon. But how long is soon? I awkwardly held up a hand. He stared at my hand for a second, then high-fived me. "Alright, see you...around," I said, before turning and walking out of the room.

I was wandering through the forest when I tripped over something and face-planted on the ground. I got up, brushed myself off, and looked towards what I tripped on. What looked like the very, very tip of a sign. I stood up, and started to stomp the grass under the sign. Ugh. Nothing would-

I let out a startled yelp as the ground underneath me gave way, and I fell into what seemed like a shallow abyss. I landed flat on my feet, and looked around. I couldn't see much, the only light was the sunlight flowing through the hole I fell through. I patted down my pockets for a flashlight. Nope. Maybe the lighter? I pulled the lighter from my pocket, and lit the lighter. I couldn't see much, but what I appeared to fall through was a long-abandoned subway station. The subway cars were tipped over and sideways. I held my lighter to a skeleton wearing a blue uniform and cap. I stared at it. Then I heard a creaking. And it sounded eerie. Real eerie. What the hell? I looked away, towards the sounds. More creaking, and what sounded like swords. Then, a raspy voice. "YOU WERE LUCKY!" It yelled. I turned towards the blue skeleton, who shouted at me. I gasped. "YOU DIDN'T DIE, YOU WERE LUCKY! BUT YOU WILL NOW!" It shouted at me. I retracted in fear, dropping the lighter. Dammit. My eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. I saw figures moving towards me. Some skeletons held flashlights. All but a couple held swords, the others had bows. An arrow whizzed by me. I started to breathe heavily. The blue skeleton rose, sword in hand. I tried to pull out my crossbow, but was too late. The skeleton fell on top of me, and the crossbow fell under the station, gone to the abyss. I angrily turned the tides on the fight, and punched the skeleton in the face. I punched it again, and yanked its sword out of its hand. I kicked it backwards, and when it tried to rush me, I sidestepped and buried the skeleton's sword deep into its face. The blue skeleton slid across the ground, and didn't move.

I instantly drew my sword to slash another one, wearing what remained of a business suit. More skeletons rushed me. I sliced the arm off of one before punching it to the ground. This is bad, _really_ bad. An arrow whizzed by my head. When I ducked back up, a couple skeletons teamed up on me and pushed me. Really hard. I was pushed right into one of the tipped subway cars. There was a white-hot pain in my head. I attempted to yell out in pain, but all that came out were short, rapid breaths. I heard one of the skeletons ask, "Is he dead?"

A silence. "Yes, yes he is."

"Good riddance!" One chimed in.

I heard footsteps shuffle off, and soon all was quiet. I tried to reach up towards the exit of the subway car, now a destroyed window, but then everything blacked out. I awoke in the subway car, everything still dark. I tried to move. I let air blow through my nose in pain as I tried to move. Not like the fairy-books at all. I barely threw myself out of the tipped car and onto the subway station. On my stomach, crawling, I moved slowly. The ache in my head still ever-present, I continued to crawl forward. I felt a cut on my cheek as well, but I ignored that. I crawled past a dead skeleton, one of the archer ones from before. Noticing the suspiciously new-looking bow, I put the bow on my backpack and took the quiver, tying that to my backpack as well. I came to where I fell in, and realized I couldn't get up that way. But then, I saw a tipped-over bench. Maybe that was tall enough? I started to pull the bench over, and placed it under the hole. I jumped once, and the bench creaked. I jumped again, and grabbed onto some grass, and started pulling myself up. I was almost up when I heard a voice.

"Hey, kid. Going so soon?"

_Trouble. _I started to rapidly curse under my breath in panic as I pulled myself up. I got myself over the top, and started to sprint. Just run. Run and don't stop. I kept running until I burst through the door of the treehouse. And I was greeted by an awing sight.

Finn stood, with a great smile on his face, both arms on his body. I stared at him, mouth agape. "Wha-" I started to say.

"Here, Jackson. Lemme tell you a story."

And Finn told me about how he tried kissing all the princesses in Ooo, and how Breezy, a freaking _bee_, was his wing man, and then he got jumped by some bees or whatever and Breezy turned into a queen and that he got his arm back by singing and stuff in the night while Breezy and PB sang with him. Half of it sounded whack, but I went along with it. Jake turned towards me.

"So where have you been?"

I puffed my cheeks out and exhaled. "Well, I've kinda been...in a subway."

"A train? Cool homie! I bet the conductor was rad!"

_Uh. _I decided to just agree with his statement, and after a lunch consisting of pizza, Finn asked me if I wanted to go see Marceline. The Vampire Queen. Oh no. Hell naw.

"Come on Jackson, she won't eat you."

"She will!" Jake piped up. I shot a glance towards Jake, and he shrugged with a dopey smile on his face. I decided not to be a coward, and went along with Finn and Jake to Marceline's house. After a couple loud knocks, Marceline opened the door.

"Hey guys. Who's the weird guy?"

_The weird guy? YOU'RE A FREAKING VAMPIRE!_

* * *

**Thanks to all for reading the fourth chapter! Sorry for not posting as much, there are some minor stories I'm tweaking on the side, but this is my main priority in forms of literature. Give me some suggestions for next chapter, I feel like I should interact with the readers more at this point! **

**joseraph: Thanks for pointing that out, I was really tired when I wrote that part of the chapter.**

**generalLDS: Thanks, dude! Means alot! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Werewolves, Penguins, Zombies

"Don't you ever get the feeling that all your life is going by and you're not taking advantage of it? Do you realize you've lived nearly half the time you have to live already?" -Ernest Hemingway

* * *

"Hey, man, chill, chill!" I called.

"Yeah, chill out, bro!" Jake yelled, following up with me.

The werewolf stood in front of us, not more than 10 feet away, his yellow eyes bearing deep into us. The werewolf made no attempt to do anything, but I saw his claws slide out further from both of his paws. I kept making eye contact as I whispered to Jake, "What do we do, dude?" I heard Jake whisper back, "Beats me." I sighed. This werewolf is gonna attack us soon. I looked towards Jake.

"I'm gonna shoot it."

"What? No, dude, it'll kill us!"

"You think it won't already?"

The dog sighed. "Okay, okay. But if we die, I'm blaming you." _Fair enough. _I returned eye contact to the werewolf, watching me with suspicious, threatening eyes. I slowly reached my hand back, and fiddled with the strap. Soon enough, my bow came free, and then I slowly made a move to pull an arrow out of my quiver. Then, I placed the arrow in the notch of the bow, and pulled back the arrow. The werewolf knew what was coming, and roared, before charging past us. "YOUR FAULT!" Jake yelled at me. I took aim, and released an arrow as the werewolf pounced on me. It howled in pain. I closed my eyes as it raised its claws. Then I heard a voice.

"Hey, dude, what the heck! Not cool! _You shot me with an arrow!_"

I opened my eyes, and saw a person. About 16 by my guess. I noticed where my arrow struck the person, right in the left shoulder (It was still lodged in there). His cyan windbreaker was stained with blood around the wound. Jake started to ask if he needed help, but I held up a hand to silence him.

"Are you a human?"

"No, of course not. I was a freakin' wolf just a second ago, dingdong! I'm a weremanoid. You know, part werewolf, part humanoid."

Weremanoid? Wow, creative name. His skin was quite tanned, more than I've seen any other human's tanned, and I've seen my fair share of humans. His hair was at eyebrow length, and he wore a pair of orange goggles on his head. I stared him down.

"Well, sir, I guess we better get you to a hospital. Because, y'know, I kinda...shot you in the arm with an arrow?"

"The name's Mike, and yes, _that_ would be great."

Jake willingly started to lead the way. At one point, Mike started to breathe loudly. Jake turned towards him and asked him if he was alright. I instantly drew my sword and held it to his neck, his normally-brown eyes now the same shade of yellow they were when he was a wolf. He continued to breathe more loudly, but when he took notice of me threatening his life, he returned to his normal breathing and decided to chill out. We took him to the Candy Hospital, where he was treated. He started to flip out again, so Peppermint Butler decided send a couple of Banana Guards in there for security. Eventually, I got uber-bored and just started to wander around the Candy Kingdom. After exploring for a couple hours, I decided to go chill (literally) at the Ice Kingdom. I started to trek there, but as I neared the frozen kingdom, I decided to do some sneaky stuff. Since finding the bow, I had come into contact of two daggers, that I had purchased from the Candy Kingdom forge (surprisingly made of steel) that were incredibly strong. I sighed, looking up at an open window. Yolo.

I plunged one of the daggers into the ice, then the other one, higher up. I took out the first dagger, and stuck it higher in the ice. Then the next one, then the next one, then the next one. I kept repeating, and soon I was about halfway through, _IN THE FREAKING AIR. _This was pretty scary. I kept doing it, heart pumping like crazy. Soon, I hauled myself into a room. Looked like the same room I was in last time. I start to move slowly, and then I slipped on the ice, and banged my head. _Idiot. _I got up slowly, and suddenly, a penguin was in the room. Gunter, maybe? It let out a threatening quack.

"Hey, buddy, chill out, nice little penguin..."

"Quack, quack." _Why does this penguin quack?_

"Hey, I wasn't invading, if...that's what you're thinking. I was just...uh..."

"QUACK, QUACK, QUACK QUACK!"

_Oh mah god. _Within seconds, penguins started to fill up the room, forming a crowd around me. I was cornered. Where do I go? Not good. They started moving closer and closer, and I backed up and up and...

I let out a scream as I fell out the window, plummeting into the snow. The snow was much more like powder than I remembered, and I easily fell 5 feet into the snow. The snow was so cold, it burned. My ears were on fire. I muffled a cry of pain as I lay in the snow, looking up, the bitter wind burning me more. And then, with my blurry vision (I did hit the ground pretty hard, regardless of the snow), I saw black start crawling out of the window. Then the white underbellies. Penguins. Crap, crap, _crap_. I started to panic, my breathing picking up. I clumsily started to try to get up, my jacket sleeves and now-numbed hands no match for the snow. I eventually found solid (ish) snow, and started to sprint, my feet still sinking in an inch or two. I kept running, falling every now and then, but keeping up the pace. As the snow eventually receded to nothing, I was in the Grass Lands. I stopped my clumsy, idiotic tramping and started to sprint, although in my head I knew that the penguins weren't giving chase anymore. Soon, I burst through the front door of the Tree Fort, and collapsed in a heap on the floor, panting. My body still chilled from the Ice Kingdom, I just kinda lay there. "Home...Sweet...Home," I panted. I tried to get up, got a couple feet, then face planted the ground. It was then when Jake walked into the Tree Fort, and exclaimed, "Woah, Jackson, what happened to you?!"

My head rolled to the side, making eye contact with him. "Jake," I called out hoarsely,"The Ice Kingdom...is... *Cough, cough*...really cold."

**.**

**.**

**.**

The second I learned my pneumonia was gone, I was off the couch. Despite how much I liked staying home sick before, sometimes playing on BMO for extended periods of time in annoying. At one point, Neptr tried to throw a pie at me. So, when nobody was looking, I went outside, got a rock, and threw it at Neptr. Neptr didn't like me throwing a rock at him, so he quit for awhile.

Anyways, Princess Bubblegum urgently said she needed big help, and fast. So Jake, of course, enlarged and started speeding towards the kingdom. I figured something violent would be going down, so I counted my arrows. 15. Good. That should last awhile. Soon, Jake announced we were here, and we got off. There was a dead silence as we approached. Something's up. Finn was the first one to look into the kingdom, and he gasped. "Oh Glob..." He murmured. Jake was the second one to look.

"What is it, bro? What exactly..." He trailed off. What was it?

"Guys, what are you all...Holy crap..."

Candy People, guards and citizens, wandered around, groaning. Their skin was pale and decayed. Almost like...

Zombies.

"Well, what do we do?" I whispered.

Finn started to say, "We gotta find Princess B-" but he was cut off as a scream emerged to the right of us. The three of us swiveled our heads to the source of the scream. A candy person, resembling a rectangular piece of hard candy stumbled out onto the streets, a zombified Banana Guard stumbling after him. The other infected citizens took notice and stumbled towards the person. The piece of hard candy screamed louder in horror, now frozen in place. _We gotta help him_, I thought silently to myself. Without consulting the others, I readied an arrow in my bow, and fired towards one of the zombies, what used to be Root Beer Guy, the glass covering his head already-broken. What used to be the captain of the Candy Kingdom dropped dead.

"Jackson!" Jake whispered. Suddenly, another zombie appeared, quite suddenly. Finn screamed in fear as Jake formed a giant fist and impounded the creature into the ground. I turned towards the other zombie horde of Candy People. Attracted by Finn's scream, they shambled and stumbled to us. _Good job, Finn_. I drew my sword and readily held it in one hand. Finn drew his as well.

"Let's do this!"

I looked at him. "No, you gotta go get Princess Bubblegum, and make sure she knows how to stop this."

"No, Jackson! You're my bro! We gotta do this, together!"

As touching as it may seem, Princess Bubblegum was probably the only source to cure the infection, and the horde was nearing.

"Finn!" I hissed, "Get the hell out of here!"

Finn looked at me, then at Jake, then said, "Okay."

At that moment, a zombie Banana Guard neared me. I ran him through with a sword, and he dropped. Pretty sure zombies only die from the head? Well since they're candy, maybe it's different. A couple others got too close for comfort, and I hacked down a couple before retreating. I saw Finn and Jake running into the palace, with Finn flashing me a thumbs-up. I slashed another infected Candy Person and then started running. I ended up in the security room of the Candy Kingdom. I looked on, eyes pried to the screen, as more and more undead kept stumbling around. This was horrible. The whole kingdom must be overrun. I hope Princess Bubblegum fixes this, because, well, if not...

We're screwed.

* * *

**I would like to apologize for not posting, but basically it's pretty hot and although a bunch a rooms in my house do indeed have air conditioning, the room where my computer is does not (My computer is also not in my room). I go on the computer for only a couple hours every day because it's so damn hot and I need air conditioning before long. Anyways, this story features Mike, a werewolf OC requested by Blue Wookie. I personally think the OC is cool, and I'll include him here and there. So, in this chapter, towards the end, we got dat zombie apocalypse doe. I included this prior in "Chris The Human," but this will last _just a bit_ longer. Got suggestions on how it will go down? Feel free to leave it there by leaving me a review or giving yours truly a PM. **

**See you all next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Zombies, Zombies Everywhere

"I'm the one that's got to die when it's time for me to die, so let me live my life the way I want to." -Jimi Hendrix

* * *

I winced at the pounding at the door. The moans of the undead zombies grew louder and louder as more of them accumulated at the door. I sat down at a chair, and kept on looking at the security cameras. I decided to take off my jacket, leaving me only with my khakis and the green T-shirt. It was then when I noticed the buttons lining the desk. They were labeled with a letter and a number, going from A-1 to A-9. I pressed "A1." Static.

A2. Groans.

A3. Static.

A4. Static.

A5. Sounds of eating.

A6. More groans.

A7. Static.

A8. Even more groans.

A9. People talking. I listened in to the voices.

"Finn, Jake, where's Jackson?"

Jake's voice. "He fought them off. We don't know where he is."

Finn's voice. "Yeah. Last we saw he was fighting them off."

A sigh. "Well, obviously we can't go looking for him. My citizens, or what's left of them, wanna eat us."

_So they're alive. Fantastic. And yet, I'm kinda screwed. _I glanced towards the door. _One could go as far to say I'm in a pickle. _I decided to try and speak.

"Uh, hello?"

"Where's that coming from? Jackson, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Oh thank Grob!" Finn exclaimed. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the secu-"

I heard the door crack open, and when I glanced I saw dozens of the undead stumbling into the security room. "Oh no," I whispered to myself.

"Jackson? Jackson! What's wrong?!"

I let go of the A-9 button, and drew my sword. The first one, a Marshmallow Kid, his white exterior now stained with blood. With a quick slash across the face, he fell. I kicked him onto the desk. Another one, Mr. Cupcake. He fell onto top of me, and his skin reeked of death and decay. "Get off of me!" I shrieked as he tried to sink his teeth into my throat. With all my strength, I was able to push him off and scramble to my feet, feeling a sharp pain in my wrist.

I noticed a window in the security room. I quickly darted to it, and tried to pry it open. Nope. Not gonna budge. In a panic, I brought my sword down onto the window. It shattered, and without hesitation I jumped out. If only I remembered how far the security room was from the ground. I must have fallen at least 15 feet. I landed on a stationary shipping truck. I groaned, my head hurting like someone had taken a baseball bat to it. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was the bite mark on my wrist.

**Jake**

Finn stared at the zombie in the giant tube, what remained of Peppermint Butler. My lil bro seemed so stunned by it. I mean, we've killed tons o' zombies. What gives? Bubblegum was hunched over her test tubes, mixing this and that, occasionally glancing at the zombified Peppermint Butler then back again at the test tubes. I walked over to Finn, shape-shifted part of my body into a chair, and took a seat next to him.

"Hey Finn, what's up, homie?"

"Oh, you know, thinking and stuff," Finn sighed back.

"Seriously, Finn, what are you thinking about, because I know that you're bothered."

"Well, I'm thinking about Jackson."

Oh. Right. "Yeah, that's a shame."

"You think we could've...saved him, maybe?"

"Finn, he wanted us to find PB, while he fought them off. I don't exactly know why, but he did, bro. I know that radio broadcast didn't sound too good, and I know you were hopeful that he wasn't chow-chow, but I guess he is now. When PB finds us that antidote, we're gonna do find Jackson, and bring him back. Sound like a plan, Stan?"

"I guess."

We sat there, all day. It was pretty boring. And I was mad hungry. So when Princess Bubblegum got super stressed out, causing Finn to go comfort her, I did some sneaky maneuvers, and when I say this lemme just say it was the hunger talking, I turned into a ball, went to a coffee shop, and ate a bunch of donuts. I was heading back when I saw some zombie that looked like a person. I squinted in, and noticed it was Mike, that werewolf dude from yesterday. I kept on moving, especially when his groans picked up. When I did get back, Princess Bubblegum was still all stressed out, but she said she was certain that she was really close to finding the antidote. But how closer?

**Jackson**

When I awoke, I felt dizzy, and nauseous. I tried to move, and went into a coughing fit. I rolled over, and fell off the truck. I groaned in pain, but discovered that my entire left arm was numbed. _Oh yeah. The bite. _I coughed hard, and then vomited all over the ground. I coughed again, and some blood came up. I looked around. I even saw the Candy Kingdom Palace from here. Finn, Jake, Bubblegum! I can go meet them! And then, I brought back into my mind the fact that I was infected, and, judging by the various zombies I still saw, going to them was no help. With my previous mindless wandering, I had memorized most of the Candy Kingdom, and started to walk to the hospital. I walked slowly, as when I moved too fast, my whole body started to pain so much it burned. After walking for a bit (I have no idea how long), I came to the Candy Kingdom Hospital entrance. I walked up the steps, and opened the double doors.

A zombified Banana Guard stood in front of me.

I held back a gasp, and froze as it looked at me. It then pushed past me, proceeding to go stumbling through the streets. _What? _I looked at my bite mark. The area around it had gone pale, a deathly pale. Then I looked at the blood splattering my clothing. The zombie blood.

This is like The Walking Dead, then. If you smell like a zombie, zombies can't eat you because to them, you are a zombie. Cool beans. I started to move through the Candy Kingdom, looking for anything - Bandages, Morphine, Antibiotics. I couldn't find much in the short time I was there. Suddenly, an intense wave of pain shot through my body. I let out a sharp moan in pain, and collapsed against the wall. I coughed up more blood. I haven't got much more time left.

Screw it. Going to Finn, Jake, and Princess Bubblegum. _If they're not food by now._ I could barely move at all at this point, the infection now taking control over most of my body. Even moving was painful, but I didn't care. I moved slowly, and steadily. I passed a couple infected on the way, all of which ignored me. When I got to the hospital doors, I felt another wave of pain. This caused me to tumble down the hospital steps. I let out a breath, a cold and scared breath, despite me being drenched in sweat. I tried to get up, and failed. I'm gonna turn soon. I closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

"PA-POW!"

My eyes shot open. Finn? I rolled over, and saw Finn, Jake, and PB, all holding what looked like grenade launchers but with small little needles in them, shooting zombies. Then the infected Candy People started to turn into normal citizens, who screamed and darted off. They found the antidote! I clamped an ungloved hand on the ground, and pulled myself forward. Then with the other hand. I did this a couple more times before trying to get up again. My whole body burned with intense pain that I've never felt before. I took one step forward, and then Finn noticed me.

"Jackson!" He called.

"Help," I gasped in a raspy voice through cracked lips. He couldn't hear me, but he could definitely read my lips, and he and Jake started to dart towards me. I decided that I was done, and fell onto the ground, face-first. I felt hands turning me over, and frantic voices, most of my vision and hearing being all blurry. The last thing I could hear was Jake's voice, saying, "Here, drink this, you're gonna be alright, man!" And then a sour-tasting liquid was being poured through my lips. Then, I was out.

When I woke up, I felt a bit dizzy. Finn and Jake sat at the table, eating breakfast. I blinked, and rubbed my head. I moved off the couch, and stood up. I was a bit off my feet at first, but I regained balance almost immediately. Finn noticed me at first and got up from the table.

"Jake, Jake, he's up!"

Jake looked up from his feast and stared at me, his mouth gaping, food still hanging out. I smiled weakly.

"That I am."

"YEAH! JACKSHUN'S ALL MIGHT!" Jake shouted through his food-filled mouth. I managed to swallow down some waffles, and was heading back to the couch (Because I was quite tired) when I tripped over my backpack and hit the ground. I grunted in pain and looked at my backpack. There was something black and green sticking out out of a pocket I never checked. I pulled the backpack over with my foot, and then unzipped the pocket. I took out the item, and spread it out on the ground. It was a green check shirt. Dark green and black, it resembled Marshall Lee's red shirt, but a green variant. And believe me, Ice King has told me tons about his little fictional world. I took off my green T-shirt and put on the check shirt. Aw yeah. This'll do.

* * *

**So, zombies. 'N stuff. We have a small little apocalypse, PB fixes it, everything's good, and happy days, happy days (Best summary ever). I decided to get rid of the jacket-shirt combo, and gave Jackson a green check shirt. Also, I don't really wanna state it next chapter, but Jackson will be changing from khakis to a pair of shorts, so from now on, picture him with the green check shirt and blue shorts. Thanks. Part of next chapter will be based off of events in Something Big. He will also be bringing back the crossbow. Give me suggestions for next chapter, and feedback is always important!**

**See you next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: Bandits And Pink Things

"Hojo-"You sound exactly like bandits, bossing me around."  
Bandits- "That's because we ARE bandits." -Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

I let out a groan, opening my eyes to see the remains of Root Beer Guy next to me. I stared at what was left of him for a moment, before rolling up my sleeves and scrambling to my feet. I stared at the Gridface Mechanics, whom I had nicknamed "Griddies." I watched the Griddies for a couple minutes before taking out a handheld radio.

"Princess!"

"Yes, Jackson?"

"Do you have a plan?"

Silence. I was about to speak into the radio again when Darren started to freak out. I stared at him, and then in horror as pink eggs started falling from the sky. From them hatched horrifying, pink monster things. The Griddies screamed in terror. I drew my crossbow. "Griddies, get out!" I shouted. They didn't need to be told twice as they started to dart to the Candy Kingdom, taking a path far from any of the monsters. A couple of the cannons were taking out a few, but not enough. Two of them started pounding on the force field, and a cannon took one out. I fired an arrow into the other one. It growled at me, and I realized that my arrow only irritated it. I tried to run, but before I knew it I was hanging upside down, the pink thing smiling like some kid on his birthday. Then- **BOOM!**

The explosion hit not 5 feet from me. My ears ringing, eyes blurred, throat full of dust, I tried to get up, but only fell back down again. I could barely make out the form of another pink thing, and then it picking me up and throwing me. I opened my eyes a couple minutes later, and felt an agonizing headache rocking my brain. I got up, wiping some blood off my dusty face, and then I noticed a couple more of the things, all zeroed on me. _Time to go. _

I started to break into a mad dash, going full marathon runner as the last of the eggs fell from the sky. The cannons had ceased as I hauled ass towards the kingdom. I heard a mighty war cry and only caught a glimpse of Colonel Candy Corn and his squad flying in the sky before continuing to run. Luckily, Princess Bubblegum noticed my peril and started shouting. Soon, the guards started to open the metal grate to the kingdom. They only opened halfway, and I had barely enough time to get in before the grate fell down again. The monsters following me banged on the grate several times before turning and running to Daren.

"Th-Thanks," I panted.

"Sure thing, Jackson!" One of them said energetically. I quickly dashed to where PB and Peppermint Butler where. I heard PB growl something and then I saw her get on the Morrow and start flying towards Darren. I looked towards Peppermint Butler.

"Butler! Where is the princess going?"

"I don't know!"

I watched the fight for a couple more minutes and then saw _Finn and Jake riding that weird elephant_ that was hiding in our gold room. The Ancient Tandem War Elephant, I think?

**ONE WEEK LATER**

I moved through the forest with a swiftness gifted to an assassin, the ten Banana Guards crashing through the forest behind me, moving clumsily yet quickly. After moving for several minutes with a swift pace, I suddenly came to a stop. The Banana Guards were not expecting this sudden stop, as I heard a couple of them fall down in an attempt to stop moving.

"What is it?" One of them asked.

"We're here," I responded.

The camp was home to probably 30 or 40 bandits and marauders by a rough estimate. We were heavily outnumbered, so we couldn't let anyone know we were here until everyone knew we were here.

"Okay, Guards 1-4, head to the left. 5-9, hold here. Fire on my signal. Number 10, follow me," I instructed. My group nodded. The watch-like device on my wrist started buzzing. I pressed it.

"Jackson, have you found the camp?"

"Yes, Princess. What do we do when they don't want to surrender, or when we're out of cable ties?"

Silence. "Do what you think is necessary. However murder is only a worst-case scenario. I do not want these people to die, only for my guards and Finn back, as well as these criminals arrested."

"Alright. I'll report back in soon."

It sucked that Jake wasn't here, even if he was spending time with his family, which was good. His son in the business suit was a giant wad, but we got the Tree Fort back, so maybe's he's not a total jerk. I focused back to the task at hand.

"Alright, let's rock it."

I drew my fire dagger, noting Finn and the Guards were nowhere to be found. There was a log cabin placed in the center of the camp, so maybe that's where they were. I continued to move down the slope, the other guard following behind me. I pointed to a one-story house, and the guard nodded as we darted to the house. The guard looked at me with a face that said, "What do we do now?" I was about to silently mouth a response but then I heard footsteps.

I tensed up, listening to the footsteps. I rose to my feet, and put away the dagger. I had an idea. The patrolling guard rounded the corner, and I felt afraid, but that feeling quickly dissolved.

"Wha-" The guard tried to say as I kicked him in the stomach. He leaned down, clutching his stomach, and I grabbed his head and threw it against the house. Then again. Then another time. The guard fell against the ground, not moving. I bent down and checked his pulse. Strong. Only knocked out. I was about to continue but when I decided, _screw it. _I felt in my pockets, in retrieved the smoke grenade. I pulled the pin, and threw it towards the center of the camp. The grey smoke rose up with a poof. The bandits started yelling in confusion. I let out a sigh. Nothing else to do but the charge at this point. I started to move out from my hiding place, as did the other guard. A bandit was near me, and he yelled something I couldn't make out before charging at me. I darted to the left, and kicked him in the back. He fell down, and I put my sword to his throat. He growled another inaudible threat at me.

"Turn over."

With a bit of grumbling, he turned over, face first in the grass. I motioned for the guard with me to tie him up. He retrieved cable ties, as the handcuffs are always removed by these bandits for some reason. The guard was about to tie up the bandit when an arrow whizzed by my head. I heard a gasp, and turned towards the guard. The arrow had struck him right in the chest. He looked at me, and gasped for air again before tumbling onto the ground. I started at the guard for a second before looking at the bandit. He started reaching for his sword, and I drew my own and stabbed him in the back, twisting the handle in a blind rage. The bandit screamed, and I pulled out the sword. A couple more bandits were charging at me, but a flurry of arrows from my guards caused a couple to tumble over and stop moving. I gripped my sword in my hands and started to back off when an arrow hit me in the shoulder. I screamed in pain, collapsing on the ground, dropping my sword in the process. Blood dripped down my shirt and onto my arm. I got to my feet and just started to run.

I didn't want to be a warrior.

I just wanted to live.

Perhaps I'm a coward.

But I just wanted to not die.

I tried to run but kept falling down, my knees buckling every time. Arrows flew past my head, and I heard bandits grunt in pain behind me. And then I was done. I fell on the ground, and didn't move. I felt rough hand turn me over, and a masked bandit looking down at me. He raised his sword, but then I saw an arrow pierce his eye, and he fell on me, similar to the dead soldier. I was barely able to push him over with one hand. I got to my feet again, and tried to walk, an agonizing pain in my arm growing, making me angry, it hurt so much. I made it to the forest, using every ounce of strength in my body to move. I felt the device buzzing again as I walked away from the fight, the 9 guards following me. The bandits had stopped giving chase.

"Jackson? Is everything all right?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

I pressed the device. "No, nothing is right. One guard died, and..."

"Jackson?"

"And I..."

"Jackson, are you okay?"

My vision started flickering. "Arrow...N-no...no-nothinnnn...i...all right..."

I fell on the ground. I heard a guard cry out, "Oh no!"

* * *

**srsly. Jackson passes out too much. Sorry for not posting, I just have been enjoying my summer, not on the computer. I did this all in one take in about 2 hours, so excuse me if this sucks. I don't post much, so I suggest reading other fanfictions in the mean time. I'm currently reading It'll Be Okay by TheOneAndOnly1993, which is pretty dark yet the writing is genius. I suggest you favorite and follow, as I already have. I also have noticed, that alot of fanfictions are just romances. Maybe I don't know what fanfiction is., and it's supposed to just be pairings and stuff. Or maybe everyone loves it except me. Trust me, I love a good fanfiction with a pairing, but there are just _too many of them._ If you think I'm just crazy, then ignore this. Remember, I love all your suggestions!**

**GeneralLDS: Glad you love it!**

**Blue Wookie: I could try and add this in, but it will probably be later on in the story, if that's fine with you. **

**See you all in the next chapter!**


End file.
